


Paper prison

by ladysherlockian



Category: A Handful of Dust
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysherlockian/pseuds/ladysherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at writing a drabble. Google Docs says it's a hundred words, other word-counters disagree, I guess it's the contractions. A drabble writing guide I've read suggests that contractions don't count as a separate word. So maybe I'll stick to it.</p>
<p>Based on the movie version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper prison

Your lips are parched, you cannot read anymore. It’s “The Little Dorrit” for the umpteen time. After a hundred you stopped counting.

Never thought books could be the instrument of torture. But they are and they build your prison. It is made of paper, yet stronger than any dungeon. Sometimes, you wish that lightning strike these books and burn them. They you’d be free. Or dead. Or both. But free anyway.

There was something before, but now you hardly remember what. Some faces appearing in dreams. No, you say to yourself. There never was anything else. There will never be.


End file.
